


The SakuAtsu Documentary by the MSBY Black Jackals

by lettersinpetals



Series: This love isn't crazy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Social Media, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals
Summary: Meian: So, our manager thought it would be a good idea for us to do some kind of weekly diary vlog or something, where we also answer questions from fans. However…Bokuto: This idea is more fun! We have a problem!Inunaki: Yes. As you may have noticed there are two missing members, and they are the bane of my existence.Adriah: The whole team’s existence. Namely, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu.Barnes: They are also the reason we are hiding inside Hinata’s room like idiots. Because once again...they are fighting.--The MSBY Black Jackals manage to capture how two idiots fall in love in a series of vlogs.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: This love isn't crazy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864450
Comments: 130
Kudos: 2615
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SakuAtsu Fics, ~SakuAtsu~





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just crack taken seriously, but it was so much fun to write. Think “What We Do In the Shadows” but SakuAtsu and MSBY Black Jackals. This is just a series of “vlogs” so...yeah. JUST TAKE IT.

“So.” MSBY Black Jackals team captain Meian Shuugo sat on a bed in what looks to be an apartment unit. He stared at the camera, seemingly at a loss. “So…”

“So!” Hinata Shouyou chirped from where he was seated on the floor. Seated around them, squeezing into the frame were Bokuto Koutarou, Inunaki Shion, Oliver Barnes, and Thomas Adriah. Their names floated on the screen for a brief moment.

“So, our manager thought it would be a good idea for us to do some kind of weekly diary vlog or something, where we also answer questions from fans. However…”

“This idea is more fun!” Bokuto burst out. “We have a problem!”

“Yes,” a disgruntled Inunaki said. “As you may have noticed there are two missing members, and they are the bane of my existence.”

“The whole team’s existence,” Adriah clarified. “Namely, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu.”

“They are also the reason we are hiding inside Hinata’s room like idiots,” Barnes said. “Because once again...they are fighting.”

“Their fights are not normal,” Hinata said solemnly. “They don’t even yell.”

“Sometimes they yell! But mostly they just —” Bokuto did some kind of crabby hand gesture.

“Bicker?” Inunaki guessed. “They bicker and snap at each other and glare at each other and smirk at each other…”

“They like to one-up each other,” Meian added. “And torment each other. And well, it’s concerning how Sakusa looks at Atsumu like he’s plotting his murder. Something has to be done.”

“It is truly getting out of hand,” Barnes agreed.

“Something’s gotta give and we’re afraid we’ll find Atsumu’s corpse lying in a ditch,” Adriah said. “He’s a cocky prick, but he is also one of the country’s best setters, as much as I hate to admit it. We’d prefer not to lose him.”

“So the first step of solving a problem is to, well, figure out the problem first. In the following days, we will document their interactions so we can study and discuss them later, and we’ll show them to you too, so you all can see what we’re talking about,” Meian said.

“This is like A+ content,” Inunaki said, satisfied. “Much better than the diary thing our manager suggested. Those two have the most fans among all of us anyway. Maybe we can do the diary thing after this.”

“I’d like that,” Bokuto said eagerly. “But first we gotta fix Tsum-Tsum and Omi-san!”

“Right,” Meian agreed, stood up and stalked towards the camera. He picked it up and started walking to the door. “Let’s start now. We don’t have practice today, but we all had lunch together and there was...an incident...and we left them to it. We just texted them separately though, and they _both_ said they were doing exercises in the field outside our building. Dunno if they’re doing them together, but them being the same spot at the same time does _not_ bode well.”

The rest of the team were chattering and clattering behind Meian as they descended the stairs.

Then they reached a landing and Adriah hissed, “Over here!”

The camera swiveled around for a few seconds before it steadied. From their perch some floors up, the camera pointed at Sakusa and Atsumu below, who were in fact together, decked in casual athletic attire.

They had a basket of volleyball with them and a line of empty water bottles on the grass. Sakusa flung a volleyball straight into the air and bumped it towards Atsumu, who tossed it. The ball did not hit any of the bottles, which were presumably targets.

“Oh come on,” Sakusa could be heard snapping. “This is the gazillionth time.”

Atsumu crossed his arms petulantly. “Why don’t you try then!”

“ _I’m_ not the setter here.”

Hinata said, “oooh, let’s go closer.”

They started moving away from where they were watching, and the camera focused back on Meian’s face. “See what we mean?”

“I don’t even know why they willingly spend time with each other when they just irritate each other,” Inunaki grumbled.

“Maybe because no one else can tolerate them for any long period of time?” Barnes said.

The video was fast forwarded until they reached the edge of the field. The camera zoomed in on the two men as Atsumu missed the bottle again.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Atsumu stomped his foot.

“Why don’t you try imagining the spiker?” Hinata called out. “That’s what Kageyama did back in high school!”

The two whirled around as the group approached them. Sakusa smirked at Atsumu and said, “Hear that? Kageyama Tobio managed this in high school.”

Atsumu's face darkened and he looked like he was about to tackle Sakusa then and there.

“Now, now,” Meian said. “We all have different, uh, timelines of progress.”

Atsumu scowled at them, before getting distracted by the camera. “What’re you guys doing?”

“We’re making a vlog series!” Bokuto announced.

“About?” Sakusa looked mystified.

“You guys! And the team.”

Sakusa’s tone was dangerous now. “What do you mean _us_?

Hinata said, innocently, “You and Atsumu-san! It’s just for fun! Because you’re always fighting and it’s funny.”

“It’s A+ content,” Inunaki said again.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Meian said quickly. “Just be yourselves.”

The two men in question exchanged doubtful looks. Then at the same time, they said, “Whatever.”

Atsumu added, “Wanna play three on three? Let’s take this to the gym.”

“Sure, but hit a target first,” Meian said.

Atsumu pouted and Sakusa snorted.

“I’ll help!” Hinata jogged closer. “I’ll throw the ball to you Omi-san.”

Atsumu missed twice more, and the video zoomed in on his increasingly frustrated face, a funny little sound effect in the background.

Then, when Sakusa was passing the ball to Atsumu again, he jeered, “Just think of Kageyama-kun, Miya.”

Somehow that did it: the ball hit the water bottle spot-on.

Atsumu and Hinata and started jumping up and down in delight, and the video zoomed in on Sakusa’s smug little smile, but anyone could’ve sworn there was some fondness in there.

Must have been a trick of the light.


	2. Revenge

“So,” Atsumu said into the camera. “We just watched the vlog released by our traitorous teammates the other day.” The blonde moved the camera he was holding to the side, showing Sakusa on a chair near the balcony doors of the room they were in. “They deceived us. They said it was just some fun little video thing, not a _case study_ or some shit. I am deeply offended over the way they called us the bane of their existence.”

“That part is true,” Sakusa interjected. “About you anyway. Not me.”

Atsumu stared at him in disbelief. Then he decided not to take the bait and looked back at the camera. “This cannot stand. Me and Omi-Omi here are going to exact our _revenge_.”

Then he paused and flicked his eyes away. “How? We, uh, don’t know yet.”

Atsumu focused the camera on Sakusa who was looking at him unimpressed. “Any ideas, Omi-kun?”

“This was _your_ idea.”

“Prank?”

Sakusa shrugged as if he couldn’t care less. “I just want them in pain.”

“Wonderful. Now we’re talking.”

The screen flashed the iconic title card from Spongebob Squarepants: _A few hours later._

The next clip showed Atsumu on his knees, painstakingly rubbing at the gym floor near the bleachers.

“The idiot is rubbing butter on the floor. He got the idea from a Glee episode. Miya, show it here,” Sakusa said, making it clear he was the one filming.

Atsumu obediently straightened and showed the large stick of butter. “I got it from Meian’s fridge,” he snickered. “I went over to his room and pretended I needed some shampoo.”

In a deadpan voice, Sakusa said, “What a genius.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes at him and continued rubbing the butter in a wider arc.

The video was fast forwarded, and only slowed down as Atsumu set up the camera in the bleachers above him and Sakusa, about an arm’s length away. The two could be spotted at the corner of the frame, while the entrance of the gym was in full view.

The first to arrive was Hinata who excitedly made his way towards them when he spotted them in the bleachers. “Hey, Atsumu-san, Omi-san! I found some really funny tweets — eep!”

Atsumu roared in laughter as Hinata slipped on the floor and fell backwards. The short spiker hit his ass first, before the momentum splayed him onto his back.

Even Sakusa snickered.

“I told ya it would work, Omi-Omi! Shouyou-kun, hurry and get up, so the others won’t be suspicious!”

Confused and a little pained, Hinata obediently rolled over and crawled towards them, subdued.

The next one to be victimized was Inunaki, who strolled his way towards them and valiantly tried to balance himself when he started slipping. But he had already lost his balance so he fell on his side with a loud, “ _Ow!_ ”

Nearly in tears, Atsumu jumped back down to rub more butter on the floor, making Inunaki yell, “You dick! That’s why!”

When Bokuto popped up and started running towards them in full speed with his usual “Hey, hey, hey!,” the video slowed down so viewers could catch him slip and slide against the shiny, slippery floor, his momentum making him shoot forwards into the floor and roll an impressive few feet away.

Then the clip repeated itself in normal speed, letting them hear the explosion of laughter from those already in the bleachers.

Meian, Barnes, and Thomas all arrived together, talking seriously amongst themselves. Meian had spotted them and herded the others towards the bleachers, talking all the while, and the rest leaned forward in anticipation.

Barnes, the big lump, started slipping first, and he made the mistake of trying to balance against Meian’s shoulder. His weight caused Meian to shift his own weight to one foot, which was already stepping on the butter.

It was like watching bowling pins stumble upon each other in a perfect strike.

Barnes yelled, “What in the world?!” as he landed hard on one knee.

While the rest of the team laughed uproariously, Atsumu jumped off the bleachers and faced Sakusa. “Success!” He held out a hand for a high-five, and to everyone’s surprise, Sakusa actually hit it.

A displeased Meian said dangerously, “This was _your_ doing? What is this?” He and the others wobbled closer, glaring at Atsumu.

Atsumu took the camera and directed it on Meian’s reddening face. “Me and Omi-Omi had to get revenge somehow!”

Meian whipped his head towards Sakusa. “You’re part of this, Sakusa-kun?!”

The camera moved to Sakusa’s face. “It was Miya’s idea.”

The two of them were made to run extra laps around the court as punishment. While they were busy with that, Meian took the camera and turned it to face him. “I think,” he began. “That it’s better if they _don’t_ get along.”

“I don’t know how they managed to stand each other long enough to concoct this plan,” Barnes said from beside him. “My knee fucking hurts. They need more damn laps just for that.”

“Don’t worry, by tonight they’ll be fighting like cats and dogs again, I guarantee it,” Inunaki said.

And based on the following shots of them bickering during team dinner, he was right.


	3. Day with the Jackals

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto greeted the camera with a bright smile. “Today you can spend the day with us!”

Hinata popped up in the frame, tugging at Bokuto’s arm. “We got a lot of questions asking what our day together is like, so we’re taking you to practice with us!”

“Yeah! But first breakfast!” Bokuto and Hinata started walking down a hallway. “This is a pretty cozy apartment for the members of the team, though it’s not just us in here. There’s a communal kitchen downstairs and a dining room, so that’s where we eat. We’re all early risers because we have practice, so we usually get to have breakfast undisturbed. It’s only 5 a.m. now. Call time for practice is 7.”

When they reached the kitchen, Meian was already there cooking, and Sakusa was nursing a hot drink in silence on the table.

“Hey!” Hinata greeted. “No one else up yet?”

Sakusa ignored him, but Meian said, “I think the rest are awake, but I dunno what they’re up to.”

Bokuto approached Meian, and took a video of the food Meian was cooking. “Looks good!” The turned the video to face him and Meian. “Cap here likes to cook for everyone.”

“I get scared of the mess they make,” the older man explained. “One time, someone cooked a sausage on high heat and there was smoke everywhere and the fire alarms went off.”

Bokuto stared at the wall with wide eyes. “That wasn’t me.”

Meian gave him a sideways glance.

Just then, footsteps approached the kitchen and the camera swerved just in time to catch a sweaty Atsumu enter the kitchen. “Mornin’!”

“Atsumu-san! You went on a run?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah,” he answered, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Then he opened the refrigerator and took out a tumbler.

Bokuto moved closer and took a close up of Atsumu drinking. “What’s that, Tsum-Tsum?”

Atsumu licked his lips. “Protein shake. Ya filming already?”

“Yup!”

He started walking backwards. “I’ll be back, I’m gross. Cut that out of the video, for goodness sake.”

Sakusa spoke up for the first time, the camera moving over to him. He was staring at Atsumu with disdain. “You’re a volleyball player. You’re famous for being sweaty and gross.”

Like watching a tennis match, the camera zoomed in to Atsumu’s reaction. With a strange look in his eyes, he smirked at Sakusa. “Admit it, you like me like that, don’t you?”

The camera quickly went back to Sakusa, who narrowed his eyes in what looked like sheer hatred. Were his cheeks flushed? Was that because of his hot drink? “Go bathe, you pig.”

Back to Atsumu, who winked at Sakusa daringly. “As you wish.” Then he disappeared around the doorway.

Bokuto pointed the camera at Hinata, who was looking confused, and then at Meian, who was staring open-mouthed at the empty doorway, spatula in his hand forgotten.

Another Spongebob title card:  _ A few minutes later. _

There was a brief clip of a rather chaotic team breakfast, then the video cut to a fast-forwarded video of them waking to the gym, followed by a montage of them doing warm ups.

And then Inunaki was holding the camera.

“So, we won’t show the whole thing, obviously, but we can show the fun parts. At some point, each of us practices our serves, and three of us have to be on the opposite court to receive them. It’s fun and efficient.”

He turned the camera to face the court. Atsumu was up to serve on one side, while Sakusa, Hinata, and Barnes were on the other side to receive it.

“Miya’s up to serve first because number one, he’s got the best serves, and they’re the hardest to receive. Number two, his serves are quite inconsistent, so he needs the practice.”

Atsumu’s serve then slams on the opposite court. “Out,” Hinata called.

“Damn it!”

Inunaki said, “Like I said. Inconsistent.”

Atsumu’s next serve was an untouched service ace.

“Nice one!” Inunaki called. Then in a lower voice, he said. “Sakusa will be able to get it eventually. He’s one of the team’s best receivers.”

Sure enough, Sakusa bumps the next one.

“A bit messy, but it’ll do,” Inunaki commented. “Isn’t it nice that they’re not fighting here? They’re competitive, though.”

The video cut to when Sakusa was taking his turn to serve, Atsumu on the other side, staring at the dark-haired man in anticipation.

When he tried to receive it though, the ball spun off his arms. Sakusa smirked. Atsumu glared back.

The word “competitive” slammed into the screen in big, bold text.

The video showed a bit more of the team’s practice, until Inunaki was holding the camera again, freshly showered. “We’re dismissed for the day, but of course the monsters are still at it.”

He turned the camera to show Bokuto and Hinata bouncing volleyballs on their feet like it’s a soccer ball. Then he went closer to Sakusa and Atsumu to show them doing target practice again.

“They’re still at this,” Inunaki said.

Sakusa bumped a ball towards Atsumu, who tossed it. When the ball hit the bottle, the two exchanged thrilled, wide-eyed looks.

“I will never understand them.” Inunaki decided as he started walking out of the gym. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the incident with the sausage being fried in high heat, causing an unholy amount of smoke...that was me. The landlord was so pissed, he literally came barging in and threw all the windows wide open. Then he left without a word. Lmao


	4. Camping!

“Hey, everyone,” Barnes began in a quiet voice. “Today’s going to be pretty fun. We got this weekend off, so we decided to have some team bonding that has nothing to do with volleyball. We’re going…” He moved so the camera could capture all the sleeping faces in the moving van. “Camping!”

“The kids, as I like to call them, are asleep,” he continued. “I’m the oldest here, so I have the right to call them that. They’re a handful, especially the ‘monsters’ as the media has taken to these four.” He took his time to point at Bokuto, Hinata, Sakusa, and Atsumu one by one. “Among the others.”

“They’re all exceedingly talented young men in their prime, so yeah, they get excitable. But I’m relieved they’re all asleep, because these two —” Barnes pointed at Atsumu and Sakusa who were in separate parts of the van. “Just had an episode. That’s what the rest of us call it now. We don’t know what set them off this time. We stopped asking. Unfortunately, folks, we are nowhere near figuring out how to fix these idiots. Honestly, it’s been months, so they might just be like that. Do they even need fixing? I honestly don’t know. They seem fine in this weird...relationship of theirs. They haven’t murdered each other yet, at least.”

Barnes panned the camera to the view outside the van’s window. “We’ll be in the campsite in another half hour maybe. It’s only 5:30 a.m. We’re just staying overnight.”

The video fast-forwarded until the van doors were opened and Barnes jumped out. He panned the camera to the campsite, which was located by a river. It was September, and it was getting cold, so there weren’t people out.

“We bought only four tents for this,” Adriah said. “Two people per tent. I’m with Barnes.”

“I’m with Inunaki,” Meian said quickly.

“My disciple!” Bokuto grabbed Hinata. “Let’s be roommates,” to which Hinata replied, “Yeah!”

“Oh hell no,” Sakusa said.

Atsumu put a hand on his chest. “You know when two people pick their teams and leave some sad person for last? That’s how I feel right now!”

“Meian,” Sakusa said seriously. “Do you want to be down a setter?”

Meian slapped a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. “Atsumu-kun will be good, won’t you? I’m sure you can handle it, Sakusa-kun.” He handed Atsumu a bag of stuff, then exited quickly.

The camera zoomed in on Sakusa and Atsumu who refused to look at each other.

Barnes asked, “What were you fighting about a while ago anyway?”

“Pokemon,” Atsumu said seriously. Then he turned, gathered all his stuff, and stalked away.

Sakusa stared at Barnes in mild distaste. “This is not going to be a sanitary weekend, is it?”

“I — well, it’s camping...”

Sakusa nodded miserably then he, too, walked off.

The video picked up again as the team were outside setting up to grill some food in the barbecue area. Well, it was mostly just Meian.

There was a montage of how the team spent the day, slowing down on some funny parts. They explored the area, did some activities around the camp, checked out the facilities, and then night was falling and the team began setting up a campfire by the river near their tents.

The whole thing was a struggle as it became clear no one knew what they were doing but after a long while, they successfully started one.

Then they started roasting marshmallows.

Bokuto took the camera. “The time has come to tell horror stories.”

“No way,” Adriah said, taking the camera back. “Nope.”

“It will be fun! It’s almost October!” Bokuto started narrating a story about one of his old high school training camp, and the group quieted to listen.

But later, the camera zoomed in on where Atsumu was quietly handing Sakusa a roasted marshmallow. From where Adriah was sitting, the two boys’ conversation was inaudible, but Sakusa took a bite of the marshmallow eventually. Slowly, he nodded in approval, and Atsumu stuck another marshmallow and held it out to the fire.

On the screen, a series of question marks popped up.

The next morning, Meian was the one to face the camera. “Good morning,” he puffed out. “It’s cold.”

He started walking. “I’m going to check on my kids to see if there has been any bloodshed overnight.” He started with Hinata and Bokuto’s tent. “Peacefully asleep. Let’s keep them that way for as long as we can.” He took the camera to Barnes and Adriah’s tent. Barnes was awake and fiddling with his phone. “Hey,” Meian greeted and Barnes waved back.

“This is the part I’ve been dreading. I hope neither are dead.” He gently unzipped the tent, and lifted a flap. “What the…”

Atsumu was curled into Sakusa’s chest and Sakusa’s arm was flung around Atsumu’s waist. They were asleep.

Meian stumbled back and pointed the camera to his face again. He was wide-eyed and his lips parted. “What in the world did I just witness? Some kind of miracle? Did hell freeze over?” he hissed. He started walking back to his tent. “Those two willingly touching each other?  _ Sakusa  _ willingly touching another human being? There is something weird going on here!”

He entered his tent. “Inunaki!” he hissed.

The libero, who had just woken up and was checking his phone, asked, “What?”

“Sakusa. And Atsumu—”

“Did they kill each other?”   


“No! They were cuddling!”

Inunaki shot up into a sitting position. “No way.”

“Yes way! Go see for yourself!”

Inunaki scrambled out of his blankets and stumbled out of the tent. Meian followed him, filming all the while as he went to Atsumu and Sakusa’s tent and peeked. Inunaki clapped his hand over his mouth and staggered backwards.

Meian peeked inside again, and showed how the two were definitely cuddling, before getting out and zipping the tent closed.

Inunaki whispered, “That’s actually adorable. You think they’ll freak out when they realize what they’ve done?”

“Yeah, probably.”

But when the two surfaced for breakfast, they didn’t bring anything up, and they weren’t acting upset.

On the ride back home, they sat beside each other, at peace once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just pulled out this camping thing out of my ass. I've gone camping exactly once, so I dunno...


	5. Chapter 5

“Sorry it’s been a while,” Meian began. “We got busy training for the Adlers match, and then actually  _ playing  _ the Adlers match. We just now remembered this again.”

He continued, “Anyway, if you thought that Sakusa and Miya are suddenly friends after the last vlog...You’re wrong. We were all wrong.”

“They both have been pricklier than usual, and they keep grating on each other’s nerves,” Inunaki said from beside him. “We’re heading towards practice and we are dreading it.”

The video sped up until they were all in the gym. This time, the team worked on their defense and the video showed bits of that. And then Sakusa was by himself, bumping the ball straight up, over and over again. He could be heard counting, “23...24…”

Atsumu called out to him, “Do it until 100!”

Distracted, Sakusa hit the ball wrong and it bounced off. Furious, he whipped his head towards Atsumu. “Now I have to start from one again,” he snapped.

“Well, if you fail to get the ball because someone talked to you, then you definitely should start from one again,” Atsumu said, an eyebrow raised.

The video moved to capture Hinata as his eyes widen and lips form an “oooh.”

“Hey now,” the frame moved to Meian. “Calm down, Sakusa. Miya, shut up. Let’s finish practice peacefully, shall we?”

Inunaki turned the camera to show his face and he widened his eyes, as if to say, “I told you.”

The video picked up again when they were all in the locker room getting cleaned up.

Everyone seems to have showered, and a shirtless Bokuto was flexing his muscles for the camera while Hinata, who seemed to be holding the camera, was snickering. “Can you do that thing with the pecs?” Hinata asked.

Bokuto made a valiant attempt to flex his pecs. “Man, this is hard.”

And then there seemed to be a building argument between Sakusa and Atsumu.

“Oh no,” Hinata whispered as he panned the camera towards them. They were snapping at each other over something that only made sense to them.

“Okay,  _ what  _ is your problem?” Atsumu finally demanded.

_ "You’re _ my problem,” Sakusa bit out.

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa by the front of his shirt and slammed him against a locker.

Alarmed, Meian stepped towards them, “Hey, you two—” Then he choked when Atsumu and Sakusa honest-to-god started  _ making out furiously. _

It took a couple beats for Hinata to register what he was seeing. “What...oh my god!” The camera clattered to the floor, just as a shriek rang in the air. It sounded like Inunaki.

There were some yelling and general sounds of chaos, and then someone picked up the camera again and started walking quickly.

After a while the scene changed. They seemed to be outdoors.

“What the fuck?” someone demanded. “What the actual fuck?” It sounded like Adriah.

The person holding the camera remembered it was still rolling. “Holy shit, it’s still recording. Who was holding this a while ago?”

“Me.” The camera focused on Hinata who looked ashen.

“Did you catch it?” The voice closest to the camera belonged to Inunaki. “Please, god, tell me you got that.”

“I did.” Hinata still looked shaken. “I thought they were just going to fight!”

The video moved to Meian, who looked shell-shocked. 

“Anything to say Cap?” Inunaki asked, voice filling with mirth.

Meian opened his mouth only to shut it.

Then Inunaki lost it, howling with laughter making the camera shake and point to the gravel. Then he directed it to his face. “I fucking told y’all. A+ content.”

The video then cut to the group (sans Sakusa and Atsumu) huddling again in Hinata’s room. They were silent for a few moments.

“So…” Meian began, again looking lost.

“I’m still not sure what just happened,” Bokuto confessed. “I didn’t imagine that right? They were…” he made a kissing gesture with his hands.

“Just suddenly making out in the locker room?” Inunaki asked. “Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what they did.”

“I,” Barnes began. “Honestly did not see this coming.”

“I truly thought they couldn’t stand each other,” Adriah said, looking wide-eyed. Then he turned his head. “Yo, Hinata, you alright over there?”

Hinata still looked like he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. “I am very confused. But also...kinda happy? They’re kind of cute together, right?”

Meian slowly said, “No...no, they are a  _ nightmare  _ together.”

“Do you think it’s been going on a while?” Inunaki suddenly straightened. “Did they already get together before or something? They were cuddling in the tent!”

“I dunno…” Adriah mused. “Weren’t they a little too worked up about each other back there? Maybe the tension just snapped. Shit, I told you! I told you something was gonna give!”

Barnes said, “This was not the way I envisioned it to go.” He paused. “Do you think they’re still at it in there?”

Inunaki blanched. “Oh sweet baby Jesus.”

“Hey guys, maybe we should text them or something?” Bokuto said.

“No way. Let’s leave them alone for now,” Meian said.

Then Inunaki began laughing and said, “Holy crap, I can’t believe you caught that Shouyou-kun. Can we even post that? Please tell me we can post that! Oh man, the internet is gonna explode, especially the ‘SakuAtsu’ stans or whatever.”

“I think we’ll have to ask them when they’re…” Meian made a vague motion with his hand. “Calm.”

Then someone started laughing and everyone started laughing until they were hysterical.

The Spongebob title card appeared again.  _ Two days later. _

Inunaki’s face swam into view. “If you were wondering if those two jerks are together now…”

The frame moved to catch two bodies standing close to each other, connected by their lips. It was Atsumu and Sakusa, languidly making out in the observation deck of the Tokyo Skytree.

The camera panned through the faces of their miserable teammates who were all huddled together away from them.

“I think I preferred it when they were fighting,” Meian admitted.

“It’s pretty sweet,” Hinata said, admiring the view of Tokyo. “It’s really nice here! I’ve always wanted to climb up the Sky Tree.”

Inunaki brought the camera back to his face. “I don’t know if he means the skyline or those two gross idiots. Anyway, they said they were together. Just said it like it’s nothing. It’s been a nightmare since then, because they are absolutely shameless. When I asked if we could post this video, Atsumu just said ‘Sure, bet it’s sexy,’ and Sakusa said, ‘Whatever.’ Then they went off to do something I’d prefer not to ever know.”

“I caught them making out in the kitchen,” Adriah said inconsolably. “I just wanted some tea.”

“Now, now,” Barnes said, chuckling. “Let them enjoy each other. Young love, and all.”

“Is that even love? I mean, they still bicker and shit. Maybe it’s just sexual tension or something,” Inunaki said, making a face.

“Nah,” Barnes said smiling. “I think it’s love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, finally. We get answers in the next update!
> 
> I should probably clarify that they were just in Tokyo for a day trip to indulge the littlest Jackal. You know how Karasuno was so obsessed with the Sky Tree? Yeah. The majority of this fic is (supposed to be) based in Osaka.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Kiyoomi go on a date and do a Q&A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no control. Zero. Here's the rest of the story, I'm giving you the last two chapters. *runs away and hides*
> 
> (I wanted SakuAtsu to be that psycho disaster couple that you'd just raise your eyebrows at and wonder how, and why, and just what are they together for. You know, the type that's just slightly off beat from society, and a little out of touch with the norm. Lol.)

“Yo,” Atsumu said into the camera. “So, our manager smacked us over the head and demanded we do a Q&A or some crap, so here we are.”

He adjusted his grip so Sakusa could be seen walking beside him. “We’re just gonna eat and hang out somewhere. Say hi, Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa just gave the camera an unimpressed glance. Atsumu sighed.

“Why don’t you tell them where we’re eating,” he tried again.

Sakusa sighed. “We’re going to Onigiri Miya.”

Atsumu nodded at the camera. “In case ya missed it, Onigiri Miya has a new branch in Osaka now. We’re gonna visit Samu. He’s been bugging me. We’re going before opening hours so we can film in peace.”

Then Atsumu trailed the camera downwards to show their clasped hands as they walked. He brought it back to his face, and wagged his eyebrows.”I know, we’re super gross. It freaks out the team, and it’s hilarious.”

_ "You’re _ super gross.”

“But you like me, right, right?”

“Every day you make me wonder why.”

Atsumu grinned at him happily.

The video cut to them entering Onigiri Miya, which still had a “Closed” sign on the door.

Osamu greeted them with a “Took you long enough. Sit here.” He pointed at the counter.

The video showed a montage of Onigiri Miya’s delectable dishes. Then it cut to them seated down and settled. “We’re going to try some of Onigiri Miya’s best-sellers,” Atsumu said. “And we’re gonna get started with the Q&A. We have these stuff prepared by our manager.” He waved an index card. “And Samu will be the one asking because — well, what is the point of him?  _ I _ don’t know.”

“Don’t be rude to your brother, he’s feeding us,” Sakusa said.

“Yes,  _ thank you _ Sakusa. Clearly you are a sensible person and you must have had a lapse of judgement if you’re with this brat. Okay first question, why do you like him again?” Osamu said.

Atsumu scoffed. “I doubt our manager put that there.”

“I’m the one asking the questions, now hush.”

Sakusa shifted in his seat. “Like you said, I had a lapse of judgement —”

“Omiii,” Atsumu whined.

A tiny smile tugged at Sakusa’s lips, making his face look softer. “Honestly, I don’t know. Does it matter? I just do.”

Atsumu smiled dreamily at him.

Osamu muttered, “No one told me this was gonna be gross. Now, when did you get together, and how?”

“I think everyone and their grandmothers have seen how we got together,” Atsumu said. “So yeah. We’ve been together for all of a week.”

Osamu started laughing. “I can’t believe you really just started kissing in the locker room. What, you ran out of ways to fight each other?”

Sakusa said vaguely, “Something like that.”

“I guess it’s been building for a while,” Atsumu admitted. “Neither of us could stay away. But he didn’t wanna admit that he liked me.”

“I take it back, I  _ don’t  _ like you. You’re insufferable,” Sakusa told him.

“That’s not what you said last—,” A palm hit Atsumu on the mouth, shutting him up.

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll kill you.”

An amused Osamu asked, “Why are you here then, if you don’t like him?”

“I got attached,” Sakusa told the camera flatly. “There’s a difference. You can apparently be attached to someone without liking them.”

Atsumu curled a hand around Sakusa’s wrist, lifting his hand from his mouth. Only to tug it close again to press a kiss on the palm.

“I’m extremely attached to you, too, Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa took an onigiri and stuffed it into his mouth furiously and with great concentration. If past interviews were to be believed, he tended to veer  _ away _ from onigiri.

“This is so gross,” Osamu muttered. “I want you all to know that I knew Tsumu liked Sakusa because he called me every night to rant about him, but he couldn’t pull his head out of his ass long enough to see. I definitely didn’t expect to see you kiss in that vlog. You stupid Tsumu.”

“It just happened, get off my case,” Atsumu complained. “All’s well that ends well, anyway.”

“So, how’s the feedback about this weird thing been?” Osamu asked.

“Well, obviously, the team freaked out,” Atsumu said, grinning. “That was hilarious. They’re torn between being happy for us, or looking like they’re waiting for us to suddenly say it’s a prank.”

“Or waiting for us to break up,” Sakusa added.

“Yeah. They think it’s a very strange relationship. The fans, too, they're totally freaking out. The SakuAtsu thing was trending for days and it was all just tweets in all caps...Half of them are like, rejoicing or something, but there are those who are like, there’s no way this is going to last.”

“Can’t say I blame them for thinking that,” Sakusa said. “We’re…”

“A match made in hell?” Osamu supplied.

“A bit unorthodox,” Sakusa said, giving him a look.

_"I_ think it’s a strange relationship too,” Atsumu said. “Mainly because Omi is very strange. But I like him like that.”

Sakusa glanced at Atsumu. Was that fondness on his face?

Osamu asked, “When did you guys think that  _ maybe  _ you liked each other?”

They both paused for a few seconds, like they never had to think about it.

“Er…” Atsumu said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe...when I saw him at the Black Jackals’ tryouts.”

Sakusa rested his chin on his palm and gazed at Atsumu intently, smirk dancing on his lips. “You mean, the first time you saw me again after years?”

Atsumu shot him a dark look. “Don’t rub it in, it was the worst day of my life when I realized you were hot.”

“Oh, same.”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow. “And when was that?”

“The first time I saw you again after years.”

Atsumu grinned and enthusiastically planted a kiss right on Sakusa’s mouth.

“Ugh!” Osamu exclaimed. “In front of my onigiri!?”

The video cut off when Sakusa placed a hand behind Atsumu’s head and started kissing him properly.

_ One hour later _ , the title card read.

“That wasn’t a very productive Q&A,” Atsumu said. They were outdoors now, sitting on a bench with a table somewhere. Atsumu was cradling a drink. “For what it's worth, I really liked the minced tuna and spring onion onigiri.”

“The plum one was pretty good,” Sakusa supplied. He looked more at ease, seemingly enjoying the cool weather. It was almost winter. “But I preferred the chazuke.”

“Of course you did. Anyway, let’s finish this thing.” Atsumu dug around his jacket pocket for the paper that had the questions they were supposed to answer. He pulled it out and fumbled with his drink.

Sakusa caught it and pried it from his fingers. “You’re gonna spill it, idiot.”

“Okay, okay, these questions seem pretty fun. Like fast track, kinda,” Atsumu said. “' _ What’s your favorite thing about each other? _ ’ Like physically or…?” He looked at Sakusa then back at the camera. “The two moles on his forehead, if physically. Not physically...his smart mouth and dry humor.”

Sakusa watched his boyfriend, seemingly in thought. “Physically, his hands. Not physically...his difficult personality.”

Atsumu frowned. “The question is what you  _ like  _ about me. You  _ like  _ that I’m difficult?”

“I like that I’m the only one who can handle you,  _ because  _ you’re difficult. And have a hateful personality.”

Atsumu gazed up at Sakusa in surprise. “I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Sakusa leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Flushed, Atsumu said, “Okay next question…How do you find being in love with each other?” He looked up at the camera. “Absolutely unbearable. I feel like I’m not myself. Maybe one day I’ll look back at this video and be actually, truly disgusted with myself.”

Sakusa nodded. “Me, too. I feel like my mind snapped and I’ve actually gone insane. I don’t even like people, and now I have to like Tsumu of all people. I can’t even stop touching him. A part of me deep inside is shrivelling in disgust.”

“I guess that means we’re meant to be.”

Sakusa mulls this. “I think I don’t mind that idea.”

Atsumu smiled, genuinely, brightly. Then he blew a raspberry. “Omi-Omi, I’m bored with this now, this is lame. Wanna hit the arcades? I’ll disinfect all the stuff for ya.”

“Alright.”

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you thought that this was a secret relationship, but wouldn't it be more fun if they were just oblivious idiots who snapped one day? Yes that locker room kiss was their first kiss LMAO. How embarrassing for them.


	7. The SakuAtsu Documentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes full-circle.

“Hello, everyone,” Meian said. He and the whole team were squeezed into the frame. “This marks the end of this particular vlog series, because well. I guess the problem is fixed?”

“Nothing’s fixed,” Inunaki said flatly. “They are still horrible. But I suppose things are better now that they’ve faced their...feelings.”

“You don’t have to sound so doubtful,” Atsumu complained.

“If we only knew from the start that all the fighting was just because of some unresolved sexual tension, we would have locked them together all those months ago,” Adriah said.

“It wasn’t because of that…” Sakusa said grumpily.

“Anyway, there’s some good news!” Bokuto said. “This series got a crazy amount of attention and views, and you got our team and SakuAtsu trending every week, so! The MSBY Black Jackals’ YouTube channel is releasing…” he nudged Hinata beside him.

“The SakuAtsu Documentary by the MSBY Black Jackals!” Hinata burst out. “It’s honestly just all these vlogs pieced together more seamlessly in one short film. And it will be re-edited, a bit. But it will have some additional clips, from all those videos that we took but were edited out in the past.”

“It won’t just be about us though,” Atsumu interjected. “And it will feature like, sit down interviews with each of the team members. To make it look like a legit documentary, instead of a clumsily filmed vlog.”

“And after that, we’ll do the actual weekly diaries,” Meian added. “So stay tuned for that. Anyone got anything to add? Sakusa?”

Sakusa shrugged. “We see your messages, and to those who have nice things to say, thanks, I guess.”

“He means, thank you very much, it meant a lot to us to see your nice messages, and to know you guys support the Jackals, and the two of us as a couple,” Atsumu translated.

Then Sakusa added, “I actually do have something to say — those who have been doing nothing but hate on Tsumu: Fuck off. And to those saying he’s too cool for me: Also fuck off. This isn’t a fluke, and it isn’t a publicity stunt, and it isn’t a disaster waiting to happen. Go away.”

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

Meian cleared his throat. “And that’s it then. Mystery solved. Crisis averted. Goodbye, everyone.”

Silence. Meian hastily got up and approached the camera to turn it off, but before his body blocked the people behind him, Atsumu could be seen leaning in to peck Sakusa on the cheek. And the normally stoic Sakusa smiled back at him, genuinely, contentedly.

Then the screen dipped to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got too impatient because I already wrote the sequels (yes sequels, plural. Three, in fact.) This isn't done! In the next part, we're going to the Olympics. Subscribe to this series to be alerted for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is a series. The whole thing will have a vlog-treatment. Subscribe to "This love isn't crazy" for updates!


End file.
